


start to glow

by frausorge



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3044522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything looks weird in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	start to glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie/gifts).



> An icon ficlet for trixie, based on the prompt icon below. Title from Madonna.

  


Everything looks weird in the morning. Was the bedspread always this loud magenta? Pete can't imagine that he or his parents or any other human being ever picked out that color. And the sun coming through the windows is so strong that it's pretty much drowning out the light from the lamp. Pete makes the bed as neatly and smoothly as he can, hospital corners on the sheets like he hasn't done in years, just to try to get something under control. It doesn't do much to help.

Then he goes to get dressed, and- are those really his boots? White? With high heels? And red stars all over? Pete blinks a few times, but the boots and the stars are still there. Something very strange is going on. His hands are trembling faintly. He can't go out barefoot, though, so he sits on the edge of the bed to pull the boots on and zip them up. He keeps looking around the room while he does it. He can't figure anything out.

And outdoors isn't any better. The sun is even stronger out here, if that's even possible, the sky is a relentlessly solid blue, and crocuses and daffodils have burst out all over the defenseless lawn. Pete stops before he gets to the street, digs his phone out of his pocket, and manages to dial Joe.

"Joe," he says, “you gotta help me, dude."

"What's up, my man?" Joe says. "What's troubling you this fine morning?"

It will probably sound too weird if he starts with the boots. Better to take it from a step back. "Everything's so- I mean, the sun is so strong, which could be- but I don't think, just because of that. Like- do colors look really bright to you today?"

Joe laughs long and loud. "That's why they call the tobaccy wacky, Pete."

"No!" Pete says. "I haven't had any weed in months, c'mon. Everything's just- it was all normal before we went out yesterday, and then this morning I woke up and everything's, like, scary bright. It's freaking me out."

"Ahh," Joe says.

"What, 'ahh'?"

"Ahh, you went out yesterday?"

"I mean, sort of." Pete feels his face heat up. "We just went and got burgers at the diner, that's all. And then we kept talking for a while. It was dark when I walked him home, though. Nothing like this."

Joe laughs again, more softly this time. "Pete, my friend," he says, "that's the greatest trip of all. That's love."

"What," Pete says.

"It'll make you see things," Joe says, "in a whole new light."

"No, what," Pete says. "No. What the hell?"

"Have fun," Joe tells him, and hangs up.

Pete holds his phone out in front of him to check, but the call is definitely disconnected. Birds are chirping piercingly in the trees above him, and the sun is burning his bare arms and the back of his neck. He thinks about calling someone else, but he's afraid they'd just tell him the same thing.

The phone rings in his hand, and he jumps about a foot off the sidewalk. There's no help for it, though. He's got to take the call. He puts the phone back to his ear and says, "Hello?"

"Hey, Pete," Patrick says warmly, and it sounds like the chorus to a song.


End file.
